


Birds of a feather

by paperbackReject



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather

They were survivors. While Shun’s wounds were internal he could see Crows’ shoulders were riddled with them. His skin marred with lost family and friends- his face regulated and steered by society. He never saw the man cry, the marks wept for him. His lips were stabbed from his teeth baring in anticipation, canines uprooting his scabs and old thoughts of betrayal.

  
Another factor they shared. However not in the same literal way. Crow and been beaten to the curb, lied to y the people he trusted with his life and what he thought was a bond stronger than family. Shun had been left more alone and hallow since his sister's disappearance, a deep, swelling numb sensation had taken root in his stomach and wouldn't leave. So they stayed together, in silence and hallow feeling of the non-verbal nature.


End file.
